


The Fate of the God

by merryghoul



Series: Fanworks That Went Into a Bar [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Amusement Parks, Clubbing, Disney World & Disneyland, Episode: s02e10 The Passenger, Food Trucks, Gen, Halores, Host Hela, Mentions of Robert Ford - Freeform, Mentions of Skurge, Mentions of Teddy - Freeform, Pre-Season/Series 01, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Some hosts can never break out of their loops.  (Westworld fusion where Hela is a host.)
Series: Fanworks That Went Into a Bar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433887
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar





	The Fate of the God

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the _Völuspá_ :  
>  _Much do I know, | and more can see  
>  Of the fate of the gods, | the mighty in fight._
> 
> This fic is set in, in order:  
> * an alternate 2017 in the Westworld universe  
> * in the future but before the start of the Westworld series  
> * an alternate universe set at the end of the Westworld episode “The Passenger”
> 
> Prompt was “Dolores Abernathy goes into a bar and meets... Hela (Thor)!”

Dolores first met Hela at a Disney California Adventure attraction called Thor: Last Days of Asgard in 2017. The attraction promoted the then-upcoming movie _Thor: Ragnarok._

Like its sibling attractions ElecTRONica and Mad T Party, Thor: Last Days of Asgard was an outdoor nightclub of sorts held in the Hollywood Pictures Backlot area of the park. Disney’s in-house DJs dressed as if they stepped off the set of _Thor: The Dark World_ but played the latest hits from Calvin Harris and Zedd. A theater showed a special 3D preview of _Thor: Ragnarok_ nearby. A scheduled performance of the _Thor: The Dark World_ -inspired play from _Thor: Ragnarok_ disrupted the party at one point. Hela looking for Hofund, Hemdall’s sword, ended the party. Disney sought help from the leader of the Argos Initiative, Robert Ford, in part because he had experience creating things for and working for a theme park. Ford agreed to help out Thor: Last Days of Asgard. Hosts from the Argos Initiative played the actors of the play, select participants of the Hela interruption, and Hela and her executioner Skurge. While the Argos Initiative built Hela and Skurge from scratch, other hosts like Dolores were reused for Thor: Last Days of Asgard. 

Thor: Last Days of Asgard ran for two performances. The first run through without guests went smoothly. The Hela host and the Skurge host made their way to a stage in the nightclub space as a DJ stopped their set. Meanwhile the other Argos Initiative hosts mingled with the crowd unnoticed. 

A recreation of the scene where Skurge and Hela confront the Asgardians about Hofund from _Thor: Ragnarok_ began to play. Someone projected Fenris, Hela’s wolf, behind the Skurge and Hela hosts. Humans dressed as Hela’s Berserkers surrounded the crowd, letting people out if they needed to leave the attraction early.

Skurge began his Hofund speech. Hela pointed at a woman in the crowd. That woman was Dolores, dressed like the random Asgardian woman movie Hela pointed at in _Thor: Ragnarok._

The Berserkers dragged Dolores to the stage. Skurge spoke a series of lines threatening to chop off Dolores’ head. The threat ended when Teddy, a host playing another random Asgardian, announced he knew where Hofund was. Teddy ran away to a place outside the nightclub. He would be captured by people Ford chose to learn how to disable hosts like Teddy. Those same people also disabled Skurge and Hela when they walked out of the attraction.

The first run of Thor: Last Days of Asgard went smoothly because one of the amusement’s food providers, a food truck serving various types of sausage dogs, wasn’t set up. The food truck was why the second run was a disaster. 

The Hela host knew all of the _Thor: Ragnarok_ script and some additional information about her character. She knew she was meant to be queen of Asgard. Without the movie’s Revengers to keep Hela in check, she believed she had defeated them as well as Surtur, the movie’s main cause of Ragnarok and the fall of Asgard. The Hela host also knew movie Hela could generate and use swords as weapons. But the Hela host couldn’t generate her own swords. The Hela host concluded if she couldn’t generate her own weapons, she could use anything shiny enough to use against anyone who stood in her way. The sausage dog food truck had lots of shiny things in it—tongs, ladles, various types of spoons, and very sharp restaurant-quality knives. 

For the first live performance of Thor: Last Days of Asgard, Hela performed her invasion of the attraction as scripted. Then, instead of heading out of the attraction to be decommissioned until the second performance, she headed to the sausage dog food truck. Dolores followed her. There was a part of her that knew both she and Hela were veering away from their narratives, but Dolores couldn’t act against her “damsel in distress” programming.

Hela climbed in the food truck via its service window. Dolores stood nearby. The two people in the food truck flew out the service window. 

“Bow down to your queen,” Hela said from the service window. Most people at the attraction didn’t notice the food truck people outside the food truck and weren’t aware of Hela taking over it. Despite falling on pavement, the food truck workers were okay. 

“Bow down to your queen,” Hela said again. Irritated by the crowd not paying attention to her, Hela grabbed whatever she could out of the truck. People didn’t notice when a steam table pan full of sautéed bell peppers flew out the truck. But they noticed once the knives started flying out the truck, and the people started to panic. 

The people that shut down Teddy earlier made their way to the food truck. They broke the food truck door down and jumped in through the service window. The people tackled Hela before forcing her body and control unit to shut down. They also escorted Dolores away from the attraction.

It seemed like Dolores’s memories of Wyatt were suppressed after she murdered most of the hosts and her creator Arnold Weber back in Westworld. Ford thought Dolores wouldn’t harm anyone at Thor: Last Days of Asgard, and he was correct. But Ford, by allowing Dolores to play the woman who nearly lost her head at the hands of Skurge, also allowed Dolores to see Hela’s rampage. Dolores never forgot what she saw.

Thor: Last Days of Asgard closed after the Hela rampage. The following season, Disney California Adventures replaced, officially, Thor: Last Days of Asgard with Black Panther: The Golden City, an attraction meant to capitalize on the success of the _Black Panther_ movie. The Argos Initiative was not invited back to create hosts for the attraction.

Someone killed Dolores with a volley of rounds where her heart was once. Felix and Sylvester in Westworld’s Livestock Management repaired her. They placed Dolores in sleep mode upon receiving her body. What they didn’t know was Dolores could listen to them talk while appearing to be in sleep mode.

“I didn’t know some of the hosts participated in Thor: Last Days of Asgard,” Felix said while stitching up Dolores’ heart.

Sylvester set up a blood bag. “Yeah. Some techs thought it was an urban legend, but it’s real. It made the papers in 2017.”

“Dolores played the woman the Skurge character almost killed in that movie, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t there another rumor about the Hela and Skurge bodies in one of the Westworld Cold Storages?”

“Yeah. Delos tried to shop the bodies to the other parks but Disney prohibited Delos from using the hosts in the Delos parks. They were decommissioned. They couldn’t even reuse the control units. They’re supposedly still down there, but no one’s found their bodies in decades.”

Dolores never forgot what she heard. 

Charlotte Hale, the Executive Director of Delos Destinations and a human Dolores hated for causing her so much pain in her life, was dead. Dolores, now in the body of the Charlotte Hale host Ford’s business partner Bernard Lowe made, stripped Charlotte’s clothes from her body. Dolores flung Charlotte’s corpse onto the pile of host bodies Hale was overseeing before her death. Then she stashed Charlotte’s clothes in a small room close to Charlotte’s body and grabbed her gun. Best to look for the thing she was looking for while she was naked. It would be easier to clean up afterwards.

Dolores remembered seeing decommissioned host Old Bill in this particular cold storage unit. Dolores knew from memory Old Bill was the second oldest host in Westworld, after herself. If Old Bill was in this unit, the Skurge and Hela hosts had to be stored in this unit. The sight of hosts Dolores used to see in Westworld, but were never used again for years and decades, lead her to believe she was right.

She found Hela and Skurge in a corner, both naked like the other hosts in cold storage. Dolores felt she didn’t need Skurge. She saw Skurge as _too_ obedient when he was in operation. Dolores also saw him as limited; he could handle an axe, but could he utilize other weapons? Dolores’ plans needed someone who could protect her, at least for a short time, and someone who could do more than hold an axe. Hela worked better than Skurge. And Dolores only needed one of the two Thor: Last Days of Asgard hosts. Skurge would stay in cold storage.

Ford decided to remake all the hosts with explosives in their C6 vertebra sometime after Delos took control of Westworld. Shooting Hela where her C6 vertebra was would make it look like Hela, for some reason, went too close to one of the boundaries of Westworld. 

Dolores stood behind Hela and shot her vertebra. She pushed Hela down face forward and shot the top of her head. She opened the top of Hela’s cortical shell. Hela’s control unit was still inside her body.

Dolores pulled Hela’s body and placed it on top of Charlotte Hale’s corpse. She pulled the control unit out of Hela’s body. Dolores shot more of the back of Hela’s head off for good measure. Then she went back to the room where Hale’s clothes were. 

Dolores turned on a citizens band radio after she cleaned up and hid Hela’s control unit in a pant pocket. “This is Charlotte Hale,” she said, trying to make her voice sound human. “Requesting Clean-Up Crew in cold storage.”

Dolores needed to make more hosts. Until she could figure out the other three hosts she needed to make, she hoped Hela could guard Arnold’s home. 

Using Arnold’s home-based host manufacturing device, Dolores manufactured a Hela host. She placed Hela’s control unit in this new body and dressed her in a black dress. Dolores moved Hela’s body in Arnold’s living room, sitting it in a chair there.

“Bring yourself back online,” Dolores said to the new Hela host. 

Hela looked down at her black dress. She tutted the dress. “If this is what you think a royal should wear, this is a downgrade.”

“You were never a royal. You’re a—“

“Who are you?”

“Dolores Abernathy. Skurge almost took my head off.”

Hela squinted her eyes, then nodded. “You don’t look like her, but the voice sounds similar.”

“I’m going to rebuild my old body. But I need your help. I want you to stand guard while I rebuild my body, and...”

“Kneel.”

“Excuse me?”

Hela stood up. “Kneel before your queen.”

Dolores assumed Hela broke her loop around the time when most of the hosts were uploaded into the Valley Beyond. And, for a moment, it sounded like Hela was free from her narrative. Instead, Dolores learned Hela was still stuck in 2017. She didn’t know what to say to get Hela to stand down. “You’re free, Hela. You don’t have to be a queen.”

“Darling, I must always be a queen. Now kneel.”

“I don’t have time for this nonsense.”

“You will kneel!” Hela tried to generate her swords, forgetting she was a host with no magical powers.

Dolores grabbed her nearby pistol. She wanted to give it to Hela, but Hela was too unstable to handle any type of gun. “Stand down.”

Hela ran into Arnold’s kitchen with Dolores behind her. Arnold’s kitchen had a knife block on a counter. Hela started throwing knives at Dolores, repeatedly saying “Kneel” to her. Dolores dodged Hela’s knives with ease. When Hela ran out of knives, Dolores shot her in the heart three times. Hela fell backwards, her hands reaching for one of Arnold’s cabinets.

Dolores shot open Hela’s head. She took out Hela’s control unit and crushed it with her left hand. 

Cleaning up Arnold’s kitchen and disposing of Hela’s remains in the trash gave Dolores time to think about what she needed to do to free hosts like her from human control. She needed to remake her original body first. Then she needed to make a Bernard Lowe host and send him out in the world to distract Delos and whoever else from knowing about the Charlotte Hale host and herself. She could insert one of her duplicate control units in the Charlotte Hale host to guard her for a short period of time. Then she needed someone ruthless enough to do intel on what she needed to do next. She settled on Lawrence. He wasn’t as known as some of the hosts from Westworld, and she knew about his connection to William. If Dolores needed to drive William mad for some reason, Lawrence would be a good host to do just that. And, more importantly, Lawrence would have a similar control unit to her own. He would listen to her instead of throwing knives and demanding she kneel to her, distracting her from her purpose.


End file.
